Tate & Vi : The Repentance
by xjeremysumpterx
Summary: The follow up on the ending of American Horror Story S1 based on my own ideas. This story will revolve mostly around Tate, Violet and some other characters. Read as the relationship between Violet and Tate unravels. What does Violet really feel about what Tate did? Will Tate give up on his love for Violet?
1. Chapter 1 : The Repentance

**Tate's POV**

 _"Violet, she hates me, yet I still love her. Why do I do this to myself?"_ Tate thought to himself. Tears started to trickle down his face. He wiped it quickly with his torn sleeves of his sweater. _"Fuck. I'm getting emotional again."_ He gets up and decided to walk around the house. No one can see him. He remembers all the things he's done with Violet. When she was his. Tate stops deadly in his tracks as he saw Violet laughing with her younger brother, his son's twin. His eyes started to swell and tear up again. They were playing together, like siblings do. He regretted it, he regrets everything he's done. All those murders, rape. _"Violet, i'm sorry! I regret it!"_ he shouted at Violet who's across the room. She couldn't hear any of those words.

A couple weeks ago Violet told Tate to go away, and he did. Tate couldn't let her go. He tried. _"Why is this so hard to bear? I love her...so much. Too fucking much. She's just the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's unique, like a black rose. She's not contaminated by all those bullshit out in this dirty world, y'know?"_ Tears stream down his face uncontrollably. He went out the house to calm himself down. He takes out his box of cigarettes that was given to him from Violet. That was the last smoke. Tate puts it between his lips and lighted it. _"Hello."_ he heard a voice behind him. Tate turns around and it was Violet's brother. _"Who are you?"_ he asked. _"I can't tell you that but I can tell you that I've lived here before. How's that?"_ Tate answered. _"Okay, well I'm Jeffery and I'm living here in this house with my family." "Do you wanna play?" Jeffery_ says. _"Lets play cards, since that's the only thing I know."_ Tate laughs.

 **Violet's POV**

 _"I can't stop thinking about it. He's such bullshit. How could he do that to me, to my mom."_ Violet thinks to herself. _"At least I can be here with my family, especially with Jeffery."_ Violet goes to the bathroom to cut herself. It has became an addiction ever since Tate and her broke up. She keeps remembering Tate at the door and telling her to _"Cut vertically. They can't stitch that up."_ every time she enters the bathroom. The pain of the sharp razor cutting her soft skin numbs her emotions. Her arm were filled with scars. Violet went to her room to relax and listen to her favorite songs. Her brother comes in sits next to her. _"I met someone new today. I've never seen him around before. He didn't wanna tell me his name but he said that he lived here before." Jeffery_ said. _"What does he look like?"_ Violet asked Jeffery worriedly. _"From what i remember he has wavy blonde hair, wore a sweater, blue ripped jeans and i think he was smoking. Oh, and he taught me how to play cards! It was so fun!"_

All the blood from Violet's face started to drain. She felt nauseous and dizzy. It's as if someone kicked her in the stomach really hard. _"J-Jeffery, can we talk some other time? I'm not feeling so good right now."_ Violet said. She pushed her brother out of the room and ran to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. _"Shit. Shit. Shit"_ she keeps repeating those words in her head as she washed her face. She looked up and for a split second she saw Tate smiling behind her. She turns around and looked behind her as fast as she could. _"What the fuck? I'm going crazy."_ her voice were trembling.

Violet goes back to her room and hid under her covers. She was breathing heavily. Sweat started to drip down her face. Everything was dead silent, not even the sound of the wind blowing. _"I'll wait, forever, even if i have to."_ Violet heard a voice in the corner of her room. She knew who it was as soon as she heard the voice. Violet's trembly hands slowly pushed off the covers from her head to look around. There he was, standing at the edge of her bed, crying. Violet's eyes started to tear up. She felt this strange feeling in her heart. She hates him so much but at the same time she loves him. Feeling confused, stressed she started to bawl. Tate tried to touch her but she flinched. He just stood there and said _"I'm so, so, sorry for everything I did. I really mean it, Violet."_ and as he said that he dissapears. Violet looks up and then hid herself under the covers again. She fell asleep crying, repeating those words again and again in her head.

The next morning, she quickly went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen badly from the night before. _"Was it all just a bad dream?"_ she asked herself. She simply couldn't believe it. When she came back to her room she found a letter on her nightstand. _"To my dearest, Violet"_ it says on the paper.

 _" Hey Violet. I keep thinking about you. I know you still hate me, so I'll go away forever if you want me to. But thats never going to change my feelings for you. I love you Vi. You're the only person who understands me. I know i'm a psychopath. I don't deserve anything good. Again, I love you so, so fucking much Violet. Goodbye."_

Violet ran outside whilist crying and shouted _"Tate! Tate! Don't you dare go away from me! I have forgiven you but not forgotten about it. I dont hate you so much anymore. Why now? Why didn't you come sooner?"_ Violet desperate to hear his answer. Nothing but silence filled the empty void. Violet felt someone tap on her shoulders. _"Nothing makes me happier than hearing those words from your mouth."_ Violet hugs Tate as hard as she could. Tears spilling out from both of their eyes. _"You're such bullshit. I love you so much. Tate."_ Violet smiled in content. _"I was scared. I was depressed and I hated myself. Now, its just pure.. ecstacy. You're the light to my darkness Violet. I know it's cheesy but its the truth. I felt so lost without you. Every day was just a passing. Nothing mattered then but it does now."_

Tate picked me up and kissed me hard. I kissed him back and then somehow it turned to french kissing. The next thing I know I was on top of him, on my bed. We were both laughing. _"Wait, can ghosts get pregnant?"_ Tate asked. _"What the fuck? No thats bullshit. Were dead, remember?"_ I said. He carressed my skin just like the first time. His touch, ever so delicate yet rough at the same time. It felt amazing. We ended up doing it a couple more rounds. That was how bad we were deprived of each other. We layed in the bed together, tired. At least, he was tired. _"Y'know let's just forget about the past. We'll just start a fresh new start. Hopefully."_ I said. _"Are you sure? I mean I feel so .. shitty lying to you and you know, your mom."_


	2. Chapter 2 : The Forgiveness

**Tate's POV**

 _"I don't know, Vi. What I did was unforgivable. I'd kill me if I were you. And if I wasn't.. dead, that is."_ said Tate. _"Don't say that, but yeah it's the truth. Listen, maybe we could go ask forgiveness from my mom. I think she's outside doing some gardening shit, i guess."_ said Violet. _"Okay but what should I say? I'd end up saying something stupid. You know your parents don't like me"_ said Tate _."It's gonna be fine, trust me. Just apologize, it's not that hard for fucks sake."_ said Violet annoyed. Tate led the way out to the garden while Violet follows quietly. _"I'll hide, you go."_ said Violet. Tate with hesitance went up to Vivien. _"H-hey Vivien."_ said Tate nervously. Vivien turned around and her face was shocked. She remained silent.

 _"I'm here to apologize about your death and for, uh, you know."_ said Tate. _"For impregnating me with the anti-christ? Huh, that's what I thought so. Y'know I'm actually so fucking glad that you killed me. I couldn't stand Ben and his bullshit." "Okay, I forgive you, sort of. But don't you dare come near me again. I don't want to catch you lurking 'round here ya hear me?"_ said Vivien. _"I'm sorry it was Nora, she wanted a child. I couldn't reject her. I'm sorry."_ Tate sobs. Viven continued her gardening work and ignored Tate.

 **Violet's POV**

 _"Tate! Tate! Wake up!"_ shouted Violet. _"Ah, shit,shit,shit what the fuck am I gonna do? Goddamnit."_ Violet paced around the room back and forth worriedly. She laid down beside Tate and looked at him. Violet kissed his soft cheeks. _"Wake up Tate."_ Violet slapped Tate across his cheeks right after. Tate gasps loudly _"What the fuck was that for?!"_ Violet smiled and hugged him tightly. _"I'm glad you're alright. You wouldn't wake up if I didn't do that."_ Violet explained. _"Anyways, what happened to me? How long was I out for?"_ asked Tate. _"Not that long actually, you passed out after you talked to my mom."_ Violet laughed. _"Ha-ha, that's not funny. It took a lot of courage in me to talk to her y'know."_

 _"So, what now?"_ asked Violet. _"Do you wanna like, go on a date or something? I mean if that's not what you want then we don't have to.."_ Tate mumbled. _"What was that? Too much of a pussy to talk?"_ Violet teases Tate who was noticeably nervous and blushing. _"Yeah, totes. It's cool, I'll go."_ said Violet nonchalantly like it was nothing. _"Okay cool, whatever."_ said Tate with a laugh. _"Come on, let's go!"_ said Tate. _"Woah, right now? Shit, you're serious huh?" "Yeah, what'dya think?" "You're so full of surprises Tate! I like that."_ Violet said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Suffering

**Tate's POV**

 _Wow, she's so beautiful. Like a star glistening in a dark sky._ Tate always loved her features. Her curves and her long straight hair. But what he loved the most was her eccentric personality. Tate puts his hands around her waist and pulls her closer. He rests his chin on her head and hugs her tightly. _"Please don't ever leave me, ever."_ Tate gazes into her eyes as their lips interlock. _"I love you, if I didn't make it clear enough."_ He chuckles.

 **Violet's POV**

Her head spinning around, circling Tate's sweet words. She couldn't have fallen for him, no way she thought. Her feelings are conflicted. She didn't know how to love, to accept Tate again after those events. She wipes off the tears that slowly made its way down her cheeks. She replies with a nod followed by a smile. She can't trust him, yet. "Its okay if you can't say it back. I know its.. hard." said Tate to Violet. She was taken aback by his words, once again. Wow. Violet thought to herself. She takes out a cigarette and lights it. Tate snatches it and put it out. "What the-" before she could say anything Tate said "It's not good for your health." "Okay, grandpa." Violet let out a laugh and smiles. "Since when were you ever health conscious?" She snickered. Tate smiled sheepishly and let out a small laugh. "Since you came into my life." he said with a serious tone. Violet was flushed red and tried to hide it. "Yeah, right. Like you give dog shit about me." Violet said jokingly. But deep inside she was shocked and weirdly quite happy.

 **Tate's POV**

Since its halloween, ghosts are free to roam. Tate decided to bring Violet to a Halloween festival. "You sit tight and don't go anywhere. Im gonna get us both some coffee." Said Tate to Violet. He made his way to the coffee stand and placed the orders. "Two americano's please." As he looked around, he saw familiar faces looking right into his eyes. Their eyes met and Tate started to sweat profusely. He felt his muscle aching and dashes towards a certain direction. He ran until he felt lethargic. His head pounding to no end. His breathing shortens and his weight drags him down, sinking him onto the cold rough road. Before his eyes close, the same people were looking down at him, laughing at one another.

Tate felt his body being dragged across the floor. His eyes still not fully opened, he struggled to take in what's going on. Suddenly, he felt a cold hard punch on his left cheek. A loud laugh is heard echoing the basement. Tate saw his victims and a figure wearing a jet black robe. He was helpless, tied to a chair. "Please" Tate pleaded for mercy. The person in the robe pointed towards him and one of the victim hit him with a bat. That was the last memory of Tate that day.

He woke up the next day in the house, in Violet's room. Her scent immediately calmed him down. Tate sat up on the bed slowly, his head still hurts. Violet slowly peeps through the door. Tate? Violet waiting for a reply. Her eyes looking down on the floor. "Yes?" he whispered into her ears. Violet not realizing that Tate has walked to her side. Violet jumped back, surprised. She hugged him tightly and didn't let go. "Where'd you go? Why did you leave me alone? Liar." Violet shouted at him. He touches his temples and sits down. "I don't know Vi, I blacked out suddenly and the next thing I know is that im lying on the bed.

 **Violet's POV**

"Where is he?" Violet was confused, she felt betrayed. Its been over half an hour since he left. She starts to fidget and finally decides to find him. By then, there was no one at the festival. Everyone was leaving and was packing up their stuff. Violet stands there contemplating whether to leave or find Tate. "Screw him, he's probably screwing some whores right now." Violet walks back home alone. To her surprise, Tate was found on the front doorstep, bloody.


End file.
